The present invention relates to a process for the impregnation of a metal product with a surface comprising a hard wear-resistant material.
A wide variety of techniques are known for the impregnation of metals, e.g., iron, with a hard wear-resistant surface. Such techniques include flame spray coating and plasma spray coating. However, each of these spray coating techniques suffer from problems associated with the spalling of surface layers during the coating process and during service as well as the particularly large expense associated with the use of this technique.
Cast-in-carbides are also known in which carbide particulates are placed in a mold and molten iron is then cast. See, for example, the discussion within U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,459 to Eckmar et al. It is difficult, however, with such castings to accurately maintain the carbide particles in the desired location and in a regular distribution pattern.
In addition, certain cast-on hard surfacing techniques for use with polystyrene patterns are also known in the art. See, for example, the discussion in Hansen et al., "Application of Cast-On Ferrochrome-Based Hard Surfacing to Polystyrene Pattern Castings," Bureau of Mines Report of Investigations 8942, U.S. Department of the Interior, 1985.
However, this process suffers from problems associated with the low reliability of the bond formed between the wear-resistant layer, e.g., tungsten carbide, and the foam pattern. Because of this failure, the iron may not penetrate the layer before the iron solidifies and thus, instead of impregnating the iron, the carbide spalls off the product.
The inventors of the present invention have also been involved with other processes which attempt to more effectively impregnate the surface of a metal, e.g., iron, with carbides during the casting process. For example, attention is directed toward U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,878 which relates to the carbide impregnation of cast iron using evaporative pattern castings (EPC) as well as U.S. application Ser. Nos. 564,184 and 564,185 which relate to the impregnation of cast iron and aluminum alloy castings with carbides using sand cores.
However, despite their effectiveness, these methods also have certain drawbacks. For example, the EPC method may require the installation of special equipment in a conventional foundry. Furthermore, castings produced by this process can suffer from distortion due to the distortion of the plastic foam replicas. On the other hand, the above sand core methods of casting carbides involves the use of carbide spheres which can add to the cost of the process. The cost can be further increased where a flat wear-resistant surface is desired because in such cases surface layer equal in thickness to half the sphere diameter or more will need to be machined off.
Accordingly, the need still exists for a method of impregnating metal surfaces, and in particular iron surfaces with a hard wear-resistant material which is capable of overcoming the problems associated with known techniques.